


Surprisingly Hot Librarian

by sperrywink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Steve knew he wasn’t a typical librarian being built like a linebreaker on steroids, but he loved everything about it.





	Surprisingly Hot Librarian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



Steve knew he wasn’t a typical librarian being built like a linebreaker on steroids, but he loved everything about it. Helping schoolkids find references on China or Alexander Hamilton, helping old ladies find Fifty Shades of Gray, and helping the desperate find job boards and resume help. Providing meeting rooms for knitting circles, reading groups, and travel slideshows.

He just never expected to meet the most beautiful man he had ever seen there among the old ladies and schoolkids. He figured he would have to go to a club or haunt a coffee shop or even take a class. Not that that ever worked for him, but he did try, no matter what Natasha said. 

So, when the gorgeous guy with the long hair walked in wearing jeans and a leather jacket, he was a bit speechless. The guy came over to the reference desk Steve was manning and asked, “Do you have computers?”

Steve just nodded his head slowly, not trusting his voice. He stood up and waved a hand towards the east side of the library where the computer carrels were located. At his silence the guy gave him a strange look, but shrugged and followed Steve towards them.

Steve gave himself the fastest pep talk ever on the way over. He could do this. He could sound mature and knowledgeable and be cute and attractive and maybe totally get this guy’s number.

So when they reached a free computer, Steve, of course, squeaked out, “Do you need a login?” Coughing to get his voice back into his normal register, he could feel the blush creeping up his neck. “I mean have you used the system before?”

The guy looked nervous now, and luckily didn’t mention Steve’s red face. “I haven’t. What does it entail?”

“Do you have a library card?”

“Uh, yeah?”

“Then it’s easy. We just create an online profile linked to your library card. You get an hour of computer time and up to five pages printed per day for free. If you didn’t have a card with us, you just get half an hour of computer time.”

Looking relieved, the guy said, “Got it. Do you need my card?”

“You can just enter your library ID number from your card in the box there, and hit the ‘new account’ button. It’ll prompt you to create a password, and then you’re good to go.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you need any further assistance?” 

Steve hoped for a second he did, but the guy was already turning towards the computer with library card in hand as he said, “No, thanks for all your help.”

Steve sighed silently, and said, “My pleasure. Let me know if you need anything else. Have a good night.”

Sounding much happier the guy said, “You too!” and Steve headed back to the reference desk reluctantly.

Twenty minutes later the “Ask a Librarian” instant messenger app popped up with a message.

**The printer wants a code?** Steve looked over at the guy and found him smiling towards Steve.

Steve smiled back, and then answered. _The code is just your library ID number._

**Thanks. So, are you working until closing?**

Steve looked over at the guy in surprise, and was winked at. Blinking in surprise, and feeling a grin blooming on his face, Steve responded. _No, I get off at 5pm._

**Could I tempt you into going for coffee with me as thanks for your help?**

_Only if you tell me your name._

**I’m Bucky. What do you go by besides Surprisingly Hot Librarian?**

_Steve, but you can call me SHL for short, if you want._

He heard Bucky bark out an aborted laugh at his lame joke, and looked up to smile at him. Bucky gave him a thumb’s up, and then his IM pinged again. **If we’re heading out at 5pm, I should finish this up. Meet you out front?**

_Sounds perfect._

The next twenty minutes went tortuously slow. Steve kept checking the clock to only find thirty seconds had barely gone by. Finally, the clock ticked over to 5pm and his replacement arrived. The normal hand-off duties were taken care of, and Steve was heading out the front door five minutes later, meeting Bucky on the steps.

Bucky turned and smiled at him, and Steve rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. He said, “So hi.”

Bucky replied with a relaxed expression, which helped ease Steve’s uncertainty. “Hi. I thought we could go to the place on Madison?”

“That’s my favorite. They make the best espresso.”

“Exactly! And we can walk there. I figure it is too early in our relationship for motorcycle rides.”

Excited, Steve asked, “What kind of bike do you have?” and they were off talking motorcycle riding, Harley’s versus Kawasaki’s, and the best scenic routes in the nearby mountains.

BY the time they each got their coffee and had settled in the cushy armchairs in the corner, they had moved onto their childhoods and that they both grew up in Brooklyn and when they had each gotten their first bike. The conversation flowed easily, and Steve was so engaged, he totally didn’t notice the passage of time, until his phone chimed with an incoming text. It was Sam asking, “You watching this?”

That’s when Steve noticed it was past nine in the evening, and he said, “Holy shit! We’ve been talking for four hours. I gotta go. I’m missing The Voice.”

Bucky was standing up too, but he paused to ask, “The Voice, really?”

“Shut up. I love Adam Levine.”

“I’m more of a Gwen fan, but okay. Maybe we can do this again some time if I promise not to disrupt your TV watching, huh?”

Steve smiled at him, and impulsively leaned forward to kiss his cheek. “You can interrupt all the TV watching you want, except The Voice.”

Bucky laughed and looked pleased. He took out his phone, and they exchanged numbers. Then Steve rushed back to the library and his bike, texting Sam on the way to let him know he would catch up in fifteen minutes.

It wasn’t until he was home that he realized he DVR’d it. He totally didn’t have to rush off. Facepalming, he called Sam so he could mock Steve about his aborted date. At least he could console himself that he got Bucky’s phone number. 

And then Bucky texted him saying, "Adam Levine's guy can't hold a note," and Steve knew he had found the one.


End file.
